Change of Plan, Change at Heart
by Belgarion489
Summary: Summary: Ginny keeps thinking about Tom Riddle, and all the Horrible things he did, but she still cannot hate him, she decides to see why, and drags Harry along with her! Will be Drarry eventually, but it may take time.
1. Chapter 1

_Change in plans, change at heart_

Summary: Ginny keeps thinking about Tom Riddle, and all the Horrible things he did, but he still cannot hate her, she decides to see why, and drags Harry along with her! It may not seem Drarry to begin with, but it'll get there, just don't be surprised if it takes a while :P

Warnings: Slash, Het, Dark! Harry, possibly some Light people bashing later, OOC is almost definite.

I'll add more as needed, and put warnings if particularly Slashy etc.

Set in 6th year, so we have all the things making sense, but please let me know if I miss out something that has already happened/Didn't happen yet. Thanks in advance :D

By the way I haven't written Het yet, so sorry if it seems cheesy or weird.

Also, I apologize for not writing much, I've been given soooooo much homework it's unbelievable, and I might be missing a couple to get this done, not sure, but if so, sue me, I still research it, I just don't type tonnes up when it's just marked then forgotten, whereas people will continue for ages to read this, I hope.

Anyway, I apologize for my rant, don't let it ruin the story ^.^

Ginny was thinking.

Not always a good sign.

You see, sometimes Ginny thought of things that could cause a big disaster, like the time she attempted to make her own Pygmy Puff farm, which is where the story begins (mostly).

"What the heck! Get these fluffy monsters off me!" Ron yelled, swiping at moving fluff balls all over him.

"How the heck are there so many of them! I thought Ginny got one weak one, not an army of aggressive, eat all you see devils!" Ron kept shouting.

"What happened Ron?" Harry asked, trying to hide his mirth, with Mrs Weasley following behind.

"These bloody Pygmy's wont get OFF!" He screamed the last word as he once again tried to swipe them off, but sadly the Pygmy Puff's only defence mechanism were it's very strong teeth, which could hold onto rock cliffs without breaking, so Ron had little chance.

"Oh Ron! It must be painful, just stay still and ill get them off." Mrs Weasley said, almost in shock.

She took careful aim at one "Stupefy!" She shouted, only for it to hit Ron and he went down like a Hippogriff.

Then Ginny came in.

"Oh Angelina and Fred, there you are!" she said in delight, rushing offer to pick them of Ron's Stunned body.

"Where did you get them all from Ginny?" Harry asked going over to stroke one of them.

"Oh I've been breeding them" Ginny said, a smile still on her face.

"Wow, it must be difficult to take care of them all."  
"Not really, I named them after all my friends and friends friends at Hogwarts, and family of course, and all their personalities seem to match, so I know who the troublemakers are. Like-"

"Gred and Forge by any chance?" The twins say as they apparate there with a loud CRACK!

"Yep they're the worst. Then there's; well actually, everyone's occasional mischief pales in comparison to yours. Though Katie and Angelina sometimes like to help you two."

"Definitely like us then, well we'll just leave you to it, we were meant to be going back today after all."

"Okay, but you two better visit again soon." Mrs Weasley said, obviously coming back from the Kitchen after starting to make lunch seeing as she had a pan in her hands, and although brandishing it as if about to hit someone, she had a smile identical to Ginny's on her face.

"Okay mum," They said, then Mrs Weasley contented herself to going back to the kitchen " We cannot promise to put up with Ickle Ronnikins for so long again, he used to be great, but he's a pain in the arse now." They whispered to Harry and Ginny, before going out to apparate back to their shop.

_A few minutes later_

"Is he alive?" Harry asked, using his foot to lightly prod Ron.

"Yeah, he'll just be out cold for a few more hours, Mum's Stunners can be pretty strong." Ginny said, they had moved Ron to his room and put him on the bed, not knowing why the twins had said it, but accepted that it was their decision.

"School in a few days, can't wait, can you?" Ginny was asking, it was to be Harry's sixth year and therefore Ginny's fifth.

"Yes and no, I really do love it there, but I'm getting a little irritated by Snape's sneering and all the homework and... Well you know what I mean."

"I know, but we still see Hermione and Luna and Neville and so many others!" She said, almost bouncing with excitement.

"I guess, and Mrs Weasley isn't around as well." Harry said, leaning over to kiss Ginny, which was short.

"Anyway, should we get packing?" Harry asked, he had to admit that he was getting a little excited too, for him Ginny's excitement was addictive, a little like when one person laughs in class, sometimes everyone else laughs with them straight after.

"Yes!" Ginny squealed "But who do I bring, I could bring you and Luna, that would be fun, or I could bring Neville and Alicia, I think I'll bring Luna and Neville, they seem to like each other." Ginny said, putting them into a Magic carrier which had an extension charm on it.

"Easy for me, I've just got to put in robes and clothes and Cloak." Harry said morosely, he hated having to have Dudley's hand-me-downs, they reminded him of all the punches he had to dodge and how he was told the bloodwards would protect him, but he'd done research with Fred, George and Ginny showed that Voldemort could easily get past, and he probably knew it; the only question this raised was, Why didn't he? Why hasn't he finished what he started 16 years ago now?

"We're going to Diagon to get the rest of our things everyone, grab what you need and lets go!" Mrs Weasley called, they had forgotten a piece of parchment on a few pieces of equipment for Harry, which was odd as Ron didn't have them, though they weren't taking all the same classes, but Harry still didn't understand why he, as well as Ginny, would need extra robes and also needing crystal Cauldrons and some of the Weasley twins merchandise, which was extremely bizarre, but since it was impossible or someone else to add things on as a prank, they just decided to bring them, after buying them of course.

Five minutes later, they had flooed to Diagon and were going to the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, after being lectured on the proper care of a Crystal cauldron by the store owner, how it has to be put in the sun to let this particular kind of crystal reform and stay strong, but in return it would give a helping hand in Potions, and may even repel the incorrect ingredients, if cared for well.

"Hey you two, did you hear the news? We're invited back to Hogwarts!" The twins dropped on them, as soon as the twins had ushered them into the exclusive back room, which not only had tons of normal products but also 'exclusive' and products still in testing stage.

"Really? Then are you coming back? You should come back. Oh please come back, it will be great with you!" Ginny said in the space of about two seconds.

"Breathe Ginny." Was all Fred said, before George started explaining.

"We had already thought about it and we're probably going, but we need to bring in some more staff, and then we need someone with the inventiveness so we can end up with more products before Zonko's gets a chance to think of anything like it and then they claim copyright."

"Well then look around school! There's plenty of genius's in the making, you just have to redirect it into the idea of making things for laughs."

"We have heard of a recent half-blood though some say he's a pureblood, going to Hogwarts, possibly a couple of years back, or he might of came just last year, we haven't got perfect information. He goes by the name of Thomas, heard anything of him?"

"A little, he's slightly odd, even though he's in Gryffindor he's not sure if he belongs there. Harry said, while thinking _Possibly more like me than you think, I'm not one-hundred Percent certain either. _Then continued.

"He has really high grades, and from what I've heard, his favourite subjects seem to be Potions and Charms."

"Well what does he look like? Just in case you're busy when we're looking for him, and can you remember any prank he pulled?" They asked next.

"Let me think, I can remember the time he went through with a prank, he probably has millions in his mind, but can be a bit too meek, he was actually doing something to some of the Gryffindor seats, I think he had put some kind of pressure pad that set through a magical current which made all the food the person tried to eat disappear, Ron was one of the unlucky ones, he was constantly going for food only for it to turn to life and run away from him." Harry smirked at the memory, he may be Ron's friend, but he still enjoyed a good prank.

"As for description, I think he might have some metamorphic abilities, because his hair changes between light blonde, brown, and occasionally white, whereas his eyes can be green, blue or grey, and sometimes mixtures of all three, he doesn't seem to use any other colours."

"Okay thanks Harry, now then-" Fred started.

"We were also told that you would need certain things from our store-" George continued.

"Blinding Bubblers and Decoy Detonators mainly, but since it's obvious you'll be up to something, we made you these as well." Then the twins went over and each came back with a small case.

"These" Fred went first, opening his box to reveal two rings with small notches in them, with an odd looking gem on it.

"These were made from the scales of a Grecian Glacenox, which is very rare to find seeing as there are so many uses for the scales so they're being illegally poached, but also, their scales work to know when poison is near, and if the warmer it gets, the more deadly the poison, the gem on it is a rare kind of mix between an amethyst and opal, and works well as a lie-detector, changing to purple when what it considers a 'white' lie, to be told, and it goes a vivid greenish-black if a normal or unfair lie is told."

Absorbing the information about the rings, they put them on immediately.

Now George opened his box, revealing two necklaces, with a blue gem surrounded by what looked like to be a silver spire.

"These are made from Serpentine Silver, which, combined with the abilities of this beauty here." He said pointing to the gem. "This is Amy's Aquatine, each of these by themselves only work as a weak shield to repel minor charms, however, we discovered that if you put them together, then now only do you get a slightly strong shield, but it stops you from being Obliviated."

"W-Wow you two, these are amazing, but, are you sure you shouldn't find someone to sell them to for a higher price, I mean, it must of cost a lot to get all these. Ginny asked, awestruck

"Yes, but we have copies out of weaker gems and materials, but we wanted you to have these originals, we also have two for ourselves, and then enough materials for at least two more." They both said in unison.

"Anyway," George started saying.

"You're family, we would rather know you were safe-" Fred then said.

"Than to get a little extra cash when we're rolling in it already." George finished.

"Well then thank you both so so much!" Ginny squeaked out, still in shock, and hugged them both tightly.

"Don't we get a hug from our brother too Harry?" Fred asked.

"Of course!" Harry grinned, then joined them in a giant group hug.

"One question" Harry asked, having to leave before Mrs Weasley got mad and dragged them out "Why didn't you get Ron and Hermione one?"

"This is something we will tell you both-"

"You just have to be patient and wait, it might even explain itself."

They shrugged, they knew they should find all this behaviour odd, but they couldn't help but feel nonchalant about it, after all, it was Fred and George's merchandise, what they decide to do with it is up to them.

With that, they flooed back to the Burrow from the Leaky Cauldron, saying hello and goodbye to Tom, then went back to the Burrow, where Ron was just waking up.

"Oh, thank Merlin, you're finally awake!" Ginny said, hugging Ron.

"Well it's not my fault someone's Pygmy Puff's attacked me!" Ron said, voice already raised.

_Oh great, _Harry fought_ Another Ron fight already._

"It's not like I meant for them to go after you, but Fred is a trouble maker and Angelina loves to join in when Fred's involved." Ginny said calmly.

"You should lock them up!" Ron cried "Why did you even get them in the first place? It's a waste of time and Money."

"Not for me Ron." Ginny said, still unperturbed.

"How isn't it, they eat like mad, meaning having to pay for more food, it means having mess, taking time to clean up! We should just put them in a stew and have done with it!" Ron growled.

"Ron, I will pretend you said that because you've only just came out of a Stunner." Harry started to back away here, knowing how mad Ginny could be when it came to something or someone she loved.

"However, if you dare threaten my little Pygmy's again, you will be Bat Bogeyed so much you will not be able to move for a week, and I'm planning on being an animal breeder and trainer, so it's just early training." Ginny's eyes narrowed.

"Sure, whatever." Ron mumbled as he pushed past Harry to get downstairs.

"What's his problem?" Harry asked as Ginny went through the door, heading back to her room.

"No idea, maybe this is why Fred and George didn't want to give him anything, he seems to be turning into a big prat, though he's been acting weird for ages, possibly since the Ministry battle.

Harry's eyes clouded at this, he hated himself for being so gullible, for believing that idiotic vision, he could of just used Occlumency more, he could of stopped it from happening.

He wanted to get Bellatrix for this, he wanted to hear her scream, for a while, a long while, he might not kill her, but he wanted to inflict all the pain and sorrow he felt at Sirius's death back at her tenfold.

He shook his head, to try and clear his thoughts. _No you do not want to do that, that's what cruel evil people like the Slytherins and Death Eaters do it, not you._ He repeated this chant in his head until the thought left his head.

"Two days till school right, soon lessons will commence, and I'm worried what Fred and George do with their plan to convert Thomas to 'The Pranking side.' He just hoped they were careful, he just realised he forgot to let them know that Thomas could sometimes be easily intimidated, and it would be unfair for him to be scared of his intelligence.

_If only he was in Slytherin _harry thought_ They may be bastards, but they at least know how to respect intelligence and grow it well_ He wondered why he wasn't placed in Slytherin, but then realised that with the Ron fight and all the thinking, he had missed dinner and everyone else was heading to bed.

Harry decided to do the same, while still thinking about what might happen to Thomas, maybe Harry would suggest he try to get resorted, because the more he thought about it, the he thought that Thomas wouldn't deserve the sometimes fickle friendship of some of the Gryffindors.

**A/N- I hope you liked this first chapter, let me know what you think, especially anything I did wrong or should change, by the way this is all Unbetaed, so there is a good chance of spelling mistakes, I try to get rid of them all, but I almost definitely miss a few. Oh and I'm likely making Thomas a bigger character later in the story.**

**Read and Review please :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N-Okay so here is chapter 2, a couple of days have passed and it is now 1st September and time for them all to go to Hogwarts, which provides all kinds of opportunities *Evil Smirk***

**By the way, you better be thankful for this, since I'm piled with homework, not only did I narrowly miss detentions, but I also gave up my spare break and Lunch time, so you better give me some Grateful reviews :P LOL.**

**Anyway, hope you love the chapter, it's actually over 3k words :O**

"Okay, has everyone got everything?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"Yes Mum." all the Weasleys said, while Harry just said "Yes Mrs Weasley."

"Good, right then, off we go." Mrs Weasley said, before going into the cars lent to them by the ministry.

The ride was fairly uneventful, other than Ron's stony silence, but Hermione eventually wormed him out of that.

"Be careful you lot, and don't you dare do anything silly." She said staring pointedly at Ron and Ginny, though more at Ginny.

"We promise Mum!" They both said, then dragged Hermione and Harry to the train.

"Euhm, Harry, me and Ron still have prefect duties, so are you okay to just find a compartment and wait, I'm sure Luna and Neville will find you as well." Hermione asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine 'Mione, just be quick." Harry said with a grin, and with that Hermione dragged Ron to the prefects part of the train.

Ginny and Harry sat down and as Hermione predicted, Luna and Neville soon found them and sat down with them.

"Hello Harry." Luna said as she came in.

"Hi Luna, How was your Summer?" Harry asked.

"It was rather good, thank you, we were able to get a lot of freshwater Plimpies."  
"Ah..." was all Harry was able to say before he heard a polite knocking on the carriage door.

"Hello?" Ginny said questioningly, before the door slid open, revealing someone slightly under average height, had a slim build with a little muscle starting to develop, platinum blonde hair _A little like Malfoy's _Harry thought, he also had deep, soulful, did he mention deep? blue eyes, and a half dazzling, yet somehow half annoying, smile on his face.

"Euhm, hi." He said, pulling out an iPod and headphones. "Is it okay if I sit in here with you? The rest of the nearby carriages have Slytherins in them." Harry noticed that he didn't say it with malice, but with admiration and a tint of fear, as if scared if someone noticed the way he said it.

"Of course!" Ginny and Harry said quickly, seeing as he seemed timid, they didn't want to worry him or scare him.

"Thank you; I'll try not to be a bother." He said before sitting next to Harry by the door, he then popped the headphones into his ears, and said rapidly "Let me know if I start singing, or rather Banshee screaming and I'll shut up, I just sometimes do it without realising."

"Okay" Everyone else said smiling. The boy then muttered an incantation and stayed still, though occasionally humming along to the music.

"I'm gonna go see if I can go find Fred and George, they said they were coming after all." Ginny said, quickly kissing Harry before rushing out the compartment to find her brothers.

A few moments later, Harry decided, he would take this course of action.

"You two" He said authoritatively to Neville and Luna, seeing as he was used to doing so by now from the Ministry and in DA lessons.

"Don't let anyone else into this carriage who isn't me, the twins or Ginny,." Harry said, figuring Ron and Hermione may be a while yet.

He started to go out the now open door, before he said quickly

"Oh, and make sure our new friend here from what he thinks is embarrassing himself or anything like that.

They nodded, and then Harry was out with a flash, looking up and down the many carriages, searching, he eventually found the person he was looking for.

He knocked on the carriage door, thankfully the blind by the door was down, but you could still see who was in it from a smaller window to the side of it.

"Enter." Someone said from inside, he slid it open, seeing Malfoy, he quickly stammered.

"M-Malfoy, can I ask you something?" He knew there was a chance of being hexed, but he really did need his question answered.

"What can I do for you, oh Princely Potter?" Malfoy drawled sarcastically.

"Can I ask you just outside the carriage?" Harry asked, he reasoned it might be a bad idea, but he didn't want Zabini, Parkinson and Nott hearing him.

"No. You either ask here or not at all." Draco said, smirking now, _What could possibly have precious Potty worried and wanting to speak to __**me**_ Malfoy wondered.

"Well, if an intelligent Gryffindor didn't feel like he belonged in that house, he asked for a resort and went to Slytherin, what would you do?"

"You surely don't mean yourself do you Potter? Because no offence, but you'd be dead after the first night." Malfoy asked, honestly shocked.

"I said intelligent Malfoy, and I know you don't consider me such, but seriously, what would you do with them."

"Well first we would have to check their blood status, and if suitable, then we would start-"

"Hey Harry!" Ron called, walking along the corridor with Harry noticed Hermione darting into the cabins, checking to make sure no one had any forbidden at Hogwarts items.

"Who are you talking t- FERRET!" Ron ending up shouting. "Come on Harry, lets get away from the filthy snake." He then proceeded to grab Harry's arm and drag him away. But before he got far, Harry was able to flash Malfoy a quick 'You better tell me later-or else' look.

When they got back a few minutes later, Harry noticed that Ginny had found Fred and George, and there was only enough space for one more person in the carriage.

As soon as Ron noticed this, he instantly rounded on the blonde haired boy, and jabbed him with his finger, he took out his headphones and said "Oh, sorry, was I singing again? Luna and Neville told me I've already done it twice."

"Singing! Ha you pansy gay!" Ron snorted. "Now bugger off before I do something you'll regret."

"S-Sorry" he said, and then got up to leave.

"Wait" Harry said, stopping him from going out. "Two things; firstly, I never got your name, so what is it?" Harry asked, _ After all he seems like one of the few Gryffs with brains as well as brawn_ Harry thought at the same time.

"Secondly," Harry continued, turning to Ron "Apologize to him right this instant you moron! He was here first, why didn't you ask someone else to go with you to a nearby carriage, instead of taking it out on someone you've never met!" Harry said heatedly.

"Euhm, the names Thomas, and don't worry about it, you've all known each other longer after all anyway." With that he elegantly left the carriage.

"The git finally left I see." Ron said, looking up. Hermione glared daggers at him as he sat down.

Ron suddenly stood up, squealing, in a very high pitched tone.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" he screamed, where suddenly a little note appeared.

_Sorry, couldn't resist, hope you don't mind the first part too much though, because you'll find out the worst part tomorrow, and yes it will be lasting._

_Have fun,_

_Thomas_

After reading the note, everyone except Ron had cracked up and were laughing their heads off, finding it amazing just what he could do with no-one noticing, and Fred and George had a maniacal gleam in their eye, mixed with something else, but no-one could tell what.

Realising that this was the same Thomas they were asking about, Harry told them "Be careful, it may seem he does this all the time, but he doesn't, so please don't scare him off. They nodded, and already their twin minds were whirring on ways to get to him.

The rest of the train ride passed in relative silence, the guys occasionally talking about quidditch and girls talking about things only girls would truly understand. They put up privacy charms when they swapped their muggle clothes for robes. (Students could now cast spells on the train, since an assault was carried out by the old lady pulling the trolley, due to magical Alzheimers, she was now in St. Mungos.)

They filed into the Grand Hall, with Peeves trying to scare First-years, that could be heard from the Grand Hall anyway.

Eventually everyone was in, and the Sorting Hat began it's song, the only lines Harry could remember afterwards were 'Be not scared of what you are' and 'use your eyes, watch for strife, be wary now for your life!' Harry couldn't help but think the Hat sounded like a better Trelawney.

Then Dumbledore gave his speech, and even Harry could tell it summed up to 'We should work together to beat Voldemort. Everyone began to eat, except Ron, who's food would run away from him, sometimes into others mouths! After the feast had finished, with everyone stuffed full of food, everyone went to their dorm rooms to sleep.

Harry woke up the next day, groggy, he slowly worked himself awake, and got into his school robes, he then realised that first lesson today was Potions, and double Potions at that! Harry groaned, it was good for one reason, he might be able to get his answer from Malfoy, the bad things were, Snape was there, Slytherins were there, and Malfoy was there!

Harry wanted to bang his head against the wall,then again, at least Ron wouldn't be there, Snape had been forced by the ministry and several over parties to lower his standards, which he eventually did, though some E level students couldn't get in, i.e. Ron, Harry could somehow, get in.

Meanwhile, Ginny was daydreaming in transfigurations, and once again, her thoughts drifted to Tom Riddle, the person who, in her first year, had pretended to be so kind and considerate and caring, but had snuck behind her back, possessed her and almost killed her, thankfully her heritage had been one thing that kept her alive, you see, she was part Elf, they were distantly related to House Elves, but only barely, and no, neither Molly or Arthur are part elves themselves, but their distant ancestors were, and Ginny was the first to inherit the blood in many generations, and being an Elf, she therefore had a mate. Mrs Weasley had instantly gone through a list of powerful Wizards and thought it was Harry Potter; that was why she was so kind to him, after all, he had money and would end up doing anything Ginny said, but no, she knew Harry was not his mate, after all, she was part Drow, part Dark elf, so it was obvious that it would be someone on the 'evil' side.

Oh how she yearned to go to the side she wanted to be on, she had talked to some Slytherins, but they were still unsure, she was at least able to make them not be so cruel to Harry and Hermione, she said they could have full reign on Ronald though, she was starting to see why the twins had thought that way about him. Firstly, he became another Percy, always arrogant and believing his way was best, when in honesty he barely had a brain. Secondly, everything was about making money now, he didn't care what happened to anyone else, even his own family, as long as he would make money from it all.

_Actually _Ginny thought _That would be a good idea, if I show just how prejudiced and hypocritical the Light side is, then maybe I can convince the twins, and maybe some others, that the dark side is the better side. _She continued to think this through the remainder of the lesson, trying to think of clever and subtle ways to convince them.

Meanwhile, Harry was in shock.

"Hi Harry!" Thomas called, clearly enthusiastic to be here.

"Hi Thomas. No offence, but why on earth are you here?" Harry asked, after all, even Hermione wasn't a year ahead in any subject!

"Oh well I took my OWLs last year, instead of this year, it was meant to be just to see how I was doing so far, so I asked to stay in my year, but they realised I found the Potions OWL too easy, they tried me on the NEWT level Potions, and that was more difficult, but I got through it, so they decided to put me in sixth year Potions so I get a better chance of passing my NEWT level quicker." Thomas said, almost never pausing for a breath.

"Well wow Thomas-" Harry started, but then Snape came into the room, late, as per usual.

Everyone instantly quieted, and Snape began to speak.

"As you may of noticed class, we have a new student here, his name is Thomas, and it may shock you, but he is actually in his fifth year at Hogwarts, he passed his OWLs last year with extraordinary high grades, and thus has been moved up a year." He then turned to his Slytherin students.

"You may notice that this student is a Gryffindor, and yet he has a brain, the fact that no Slytherin nor Ravenclaw has done this should say something to you, I will expect-" He then turned to the whole class. "Almost _everyone's _grades to equal or exceed his, understood?"

The class nodded.

"Good, today we will be making Ambrosia, does anybody know what this does?" Instantly, Draco's Hermione's and Thomas's hands flew straight up, with some following uncertainly after.

"Yes Mr Peterson?" he said, looking directly at Thomas.

"Ambrosia works as a restorative and can be used to speed up the recovery process of wounds, as well as acting as food that can keep you surviving for days, meaning it is usually used by Aurors in long distance missions,or when they may not be able to get food."

"Correct." Snape said, and Harry could almost swear he heard Snape mutter quickly "Oh why couldn't you of been in Slytherin, five points to Gryffindor."

"Now then." He said clearly "Your partners are as followed, Miss Granger with Mr Malfoy, Mr Potter with Mr Peterson, Mr Zabini with Mr Nott..." Snape continued down the list, while everyone moved to sit next to their partners, shockingly, everyone was okay with it, even Hermione, after all Malfoy would at least get the work done.

"You have two hours to complete your potion, starting now."

Harry was starting to think whether or not to broach the subject of re-sorting to Thomas now, Fred and George would keep him safe, but then again, they couldn't be there all the time, and Thomas may have to put up with all kinds of things from the people in his year, a lot like what Hermione had to put up with from some of the girls because she was really smart, even though she was a Muggle-born.

"I should warn you, I'm terrible at Potions." Harry said after getting all the ingredients.

"Well Professor Snape wouldn't have you in this class if he didn't think you couldn't improve." Thomas reasoned

"Really? I'm pretty sure Dumbledore just told him to let me in."

"Unlikely, Professor Snape doesn't listen to the old coot most of the time." Thomas said, a smirk flashing across his face quickly.

"Why call Dumbledore an old coot, he is one of the best minds of his generation!" Harry was shocked now, how could anyone distrust Dumbledore.

"In some ways, he is, I'll grant that. But for all his claims to love Muggle-borns, he doesn't help them much does he, and look at you! You go home to relatives who starve you and abuse you, and Dumbledore just lets it happen!Why? Because he wants to use you as a tool! To kill Lord Voldemort, and then just disappear." Thomas was fuming by now, though still being able to keep his focus on the cauldron.

"Yes, but still- Wait, how do you know about my relatives?" Harry asked.

"Dumbledore was always saying you went home to loving relatives, and yet on the train you looked careworn and undernourished, it doesn't take a genius to figure it out."

"D-Dumbledore said that? Why would he, and actually, why would he send me back, if the research we did on the bloodwards shows that now Voldemort shares my blood, he could enter at any time..." Harry stopped talking, and started thinking. What other lies had Dumbledore told? What did everyone think actually happened to him? He was confused, and needed time to think.

"Hey, Thomas, are there any ingredients here that could make me ill? Not for ages, just for me to go to the Hospital Wing for the day."

"Not right here no, but give me time to think, and I should be able to come up with something."

"Okay, I'm going to go talk to someone in the meantime, you don't need any help do you?"

"Nope, the main thing this Potions takes is time, and to neutralize the giddy side effect, you add a little.." He zoned out, talking to himself while continuing the Potion.

Harry quickly moved over to where Malfoy and Hermione were.

"Hey 'Mione, your seems to be doing well, as usual." he didn't mention the fact that Malfoy was the one adding most of the ingredients.

"Yep, here Malfoy, let me take over for a minute." She said, realizing the look Harry gave her meant,_ No offence, but I need to talk to Malfoy. _

"Fine Granger, but you better be careful." Malfoy warned.

"Got it." Hermione said, using her wand to stir the cauldron.

"What do you want Potter?" Malfoy asked, also noticing the look was identical to the one he was given on the train.

"I think you know, finish off that answer from the train."

"Why are you obsessed with knowing Potter, if not you, then who are you asking for?"  
"I'll give you three hints, one, he is in this class, Two; he is pretty smart, even Snape admitted it, and three-"

"Wait you mean the Peters kid?" Malfoy asked.

"Yes, I don't know why, but I'd rather he be in Slytherin and respected than be one of the few smart ones in Gryffindor and be taunted."

"Oh but what if we turn him evil, eh? What if we make him lust for power, and to love to cast curses like Crucio?"

"If you do, then you do. I just don't think he deserves to have to endure the fickle friendship of some Gryffindor's. So, what would you do if he was open to being resorted."

"Well that's easy, we know he's pureblood, despite the muggle sounding last name, we know he comes from one of the richest Wizarding families in Britain. So we simply peel away the layers of Gryffindor chivalry, and replace it with Slytherin cunning, and with someone like Thomas, it would be rather easy, you can tell he already lusts, for a few things really, but anyway. There is your answer, happy now Pothead?"

"Yes, I think I am actually Malfoy, by the way, can you ask someone else something for me? I'll do anything you want."

"What is it this time Potty?" Malfoy drawled, thinking of all the things he could make him do.

"Get in contact with your Dark Lord, and ask him why he hasn't just walked through the bloodwards yet. Thanks." With that Harry walked away, to see how Thomas was doing.

Snape saw the whole conversation, but didn't interrupt, Thomas assured him that it would improve things for him later on.

That didn't stop him from torturing Potter afterwards though.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for not helping your Partner compete the potion Potter." Snape sneered, before moving on.

"Sorry Thomas" Harry said, grimacing "You actually got us points from Snape, but I went and lost them."

"Don't worry about it too much Harry, I'm sure we can finish the Potion quickly and get some points for that." Then Thomas started to mutter things to himself, but Harry paid him no mind.

Somehow, they did actually complete the Potion before the schools two smartest, Malfoy and Hermione, though they didn't seem to get points for it, the magical hourglasses did suddenly seem to fill with about fifteen more rubies, as well as ten emerald in the Slytherin hourglass.

Thomas had started to think, should he listen to what the Sorting Hat said? Should he show his true colours, instead of hiding behind a mask. Yet, that is what people like him do, they use masks, to hide everything about them.

Like Harry, he soon confused himself, and forgot about finding him something to make him ill, he didn't seem to need it soon after talking to Hermione and Draco though.

The Celare family, the hidden family, they were pureblood, but as their name suggests, they hid away after James Celare married directly into a certain family. They had always hidden, but it became more crucial after this, for their Lord, they were 'Dark' after all, their Lord had been against it, but rumours and hearsay now say that Tom Marvolo Riddle, the most powerful wizard of all time, has finally found his mate. At long last, and their bond is becoming more and more powerful.

His magic is drawn to her, and she in turn calls to it, and uses the creature blood inside them to show the witch part what could be, if they were to accept the bond, and eventually they are brought together in full, and when they do, their powers increase further.

However, should either of the mates already be with someone, then the powers of the two conjoined together shall change them.

He knew he must show himself soon, but he was worried, he tried to make himself strong enough, but at the same time, he knew he could just as easily belong in Hufflepuff, he had always wanted a family, people he could trust with anything. That's why he crept away, late at night, to a mirror, it was a replica of the Mirror of Erised that was destroyed the year before Thomas came to school, he would go and sit there, after all, no-one would care if he wasted away...

He snapped himself out of his morbid thoughts, _ I must keep the mask on_ he thought, before the lesson ended and he walked calmly towards charms.

"Hey, Thomas, do you ever feel like you don't belong sometimes?" Harry asked, catching up with him.

"All the time, why exactly? You should definitely feel you belong, after all you had great friends from day one."  
"True, but sometimes I wonder what would of happened if I... Never mind, anyway, see you later!" Harry called, before rushing towards the transfiguration wing.

_If he had let who do what_ Thomas wondered _Hmm, maybe I should find out, after all, maybe Gryffindor's Golden Boy isn't so Golden, or so Gryffindor..._

**A/N I hope you liked this, it's actually 4k words! Which is the size of 2 chappies normally for me, so you better review review review.**

**Also, I'm re-warning everyone now, I WILL NOT BE POSTING A LOT QUICKLY NOW. School is a giant pain so I can't do as much, I'll be writing it out, then eventually typing it up, but please please please please please please be patient. I don't want to come off as cruel, but my school is :P**


End file.
